The present invention relates generally to an improved door latch assembly, and more particularly to a door latch assembly having a striker plate with an adjustable locking notch. Proper fitting of door latch assemblies into a door jamb requires significant experience and craftsmanship to avoid a loose, poorly fitting door. Accordingly, installation of door latch assemblies and in particular the striker plate by persons who are not craftsmen in the art often result in improperly fitted doors. A door which is poorly fitted results in loss of heat (or cool air in the summer) thereby causing an increase in energy costs. Even if a latch assembly is properly fit and installed, later adjustments will often become necessary because of doors which have swollen, shrunken or warped as a result of moisture or other weather conditions. Further adjustments may become necessary because of worn latch assemblies. Adjustment is normally made by removing the striker plate from the door jamb, plugging the mounting holes and then redrilling the same and repositioning the striker plate to achieve a proper fit. Eventually, such redrilling and refitting can lead to weakening or destruction of the door jambs.
Accordingly, there is a real need in the art for a door latch assembly having a striker plate with an adjustable locking notch, thus permitting correction and elimination of misalignment problems that result from poor craftsmanship, worn latch assemblies and swollen, shrunken, warped doors.